She Used To Be Mine
by cinderheart6547
Summary: Kara and Lena went to the same schools their entire childhood, and then when college is in the picture they drift apart into different worlds. This is a story with Kara still being kryptonian and never tells her best friend about her double life. After college she finds out Lena is back in town due to a report she has to do with CatCo.
1. A New World

Kara was nervous about her first day of school, and not in the normal sense of the word. Alex had more experience with the whole school thing than the kryptonian did which really terrified her because that meant she already has her own group. She was very thankful that Jeremiah had created special glasses for her so that she didn't lose control of her powers at school and stand out to everyone that didn't know her story.

The sound of a door closing snapped her out of the myriad of thoughts and into reality. Her adopted sister Alex stood outside of her window giving her a strange look and then giving a quick hand gesture to hurry up. With a sigh she turned towards Jeremiah.

"Kara, ignore Alex and just try to have a nice day at school. I know it will be hard since you've never had to try and not have attention drawn to you. On the bright side your sister will be there to help you if there seems to be any trouble. Try to make friends too, people might surprise you." A bright smile appeared on her lips and she gave him a very thankful glance since she was so touched by his words and didn't want to speak in case she started to cry. She then turned to the window and inhaled at the same time she opened the door. Alex sighed in relief and started to walk quickly towards the school entrance.

"Wait! Alex, slow down!"

"You'll have to catch up first! I'm not going to wait on you the entire day!" Kara groaned in annoyance by Alex's attitude. It wasn't her fault she never experienced anything like this before and was extremely nervous to be entering an elementary school and learn things about earth she never knew before. As soon as she caught up with her sister, she swore she saw a displeased look on her face. With that she stopped in her tracks, a frown appearing on her face. She then looked at her class schedule again that she had received three days prior. Since Alex didn't want to be around her then she'd just make it easier for her and go to her first class of the day. The room number read 306, so she looked at her surroundings and saw that she was looking at room 303. A questioning expression could be seen by anyone who passed by since she was unsure of what way to go in order to find her class. Her thoughts were interrupted by a not so subtle cough and she turned to where the disruption came from.

Curious green eyes met her startled blue ones and she quickly calmed down.

"I apologize if I startled you. It's just that you kind of look like you're lost. Do you need any help finding anything?" the mystery girl asked. Kara smiled in gratitude and walked over to her.

"I'm looking for room 303. Do you know where it's located?" she asked. The raven haired girl gave a smirk and Kara didn't know why.

"That's where I'm headed," she informed. Kara's eyes grew wide in shock, but didn't have time to say anything because the other girl took her hand and pulled her four doors down the hall and stopped at their destination. She gave a friendly gesture for her to enter first. The blonde haired girl gave a shy smile and walked into the room. It didn't take long for her to have all eyes on her and the girl beside her.

"Guess Lena Luthor has another so called friend brainwashed into believing she is nothing like her brother Lex. She's so full of it. With the way she acts I won't be surprised if she ends up with no friends when she's all grown up," someone snickered. Kara was just about to defend the raven haired girl who she guessed was Lena. Instead she kept her mouth shut realizing she was related to her cousin's enemy. Kal-El would not be happy if he found out she was friends or acquaintances with the girl. So she quickly went into the back of the room and sat down, taking the last empty seat in that row. Meaning Lena wouldn't be able to sit next to her. Even though she was feeling guilty about the whole ordeal she just couldn't have attention drawn to herself.

"Kara Danvers, I hear that you are new to this town and community. Where did you come from before you moved here?" the English teacher asked.

"Umm… I came from up north," she replied. Her voice uneasy since the Danvers didn't really give her an actual cover story. The teacher gave a questioning look her way, but decided not to ask too many questions. Her gaze then moved away from the kryptonian and rested on Lena.

"I understand why miss Kara was late, but I'm not exactly sure why you are late Miss Luthor," she questioned with an unrecognizable tone hidden within. Kara fixated her gaze to the girl and saw that she looked small even though she seemed quite confident earlier when talking to the blonde haired girl moments before.

"I'm late because I was helping… Kara. She seemed lost and like she was in a different world. I thought she might be in need of a guide," she explained. It seemed convincing enough to Kara, but not to anyone else in the class including the teacher. A quiet sigh escaped her lips as she thought of how mistreated Lena was because of how her brother acts. So she decided from that moment on she wouldn't compare the raven haired girl to Lex because she deserved more than that.

The bell finally rang and Kara waited for everyone else to disembark before getting up and walking over to Lena. She was entranced in her drawings and didn't hear the other girl approach her.

"Hey, the bell rang and I don't want you to be called out in your next class for being late," Kara said with a concerned tone. Lena jumped at the sudden interruption and was relieved to see it was just the new girl. However, a disappointed look soon appeared and she looked away. "I don't really care if I'm late. Just go to your next class since you obviously don't trust me like everyone else in this stupid town," she muttered with disappointment. Kara didn't want to leave her with the problem unresolved but she didn't want to make it even worse either. So she slung her backpack over her shoulder and left the room feeling defeated. Her next class was with Mr. Hawthorne who taught science so she looked at the room number which was 301. A sigh of relief escaped her as she realized it was right in front of her. She walked in the room and noticed that not many kids were present yet. That meant any seat was hers to choose from and again she went to the back of the room. It was the only place she could think of where she wouldn't stand out. Moments later ten people rushed into the room and sat down. Kara didn't understand why that happened until the bell rang, signaling that the class had begun. Mr. Hawthorne entered after the last student sat down in their seat before starting the lesson. "Today I'm going to start out with a basic topic today which has to do with-" the sound of the door closing focused everyone's attention onto Lena Luthor. As soon as she entered her green eyes found familiar blue ones.

"You have got to be joking," she stated in disbelief. All eyes then went to Kara to see what had caused Lena to stop midway of entering the room. Then they noticed the empty seat next to her and gave Kara a sympathetic look. She didn't want their sympathy though. This was beneficial for her to get on Lena's side and make things right. It was her first day and she had already made an enemy.


	2. Everything Happens For A Reason

It seemed like the world wanted to be cruel towards Kara and Lena because they had all three classes together and lunch as well. Math was their third and final class of the day. Lunch was right before math and that's when they found out they would be seeing a lot of each other. Kara found the class rather easily and entered, and groaned internally when she saw the raven haired girl. Except this time she wasn't sitting down and drawing. Instead she was standing with a small smile while talking to Mrs. Watson.

They stopped in the middle of their conversation when Lena noticed someone in the corner of her eye and met Kara's gaze. Her smile quickly disappeared and was replaced with an annoyed expression. Kara sighed and went to the back of the room, noticing it was normal at that point. She saw the teacher say something to Lena and then the girl grunted and turned towards a seat in the front of the room. Lena sat down, grabbing her binder and folder with papers on top. A few of them had unique designs that at a first glance looked like drawings. Before Kara could get out of her seat and ask her what they were for, the entire class was filled with students when the bell rang for the sixth time that day.

"Good evening class! I hope you all had a wonderful first day at school. I'm sure some, if not all, know that we have a new student. Her name is Kara Danvers. I hope that she had an eventful day even though it could be difficult fitting it and finding friends," Mrs. Watson said in an understanding tone. Kara gave her a grateful smile and realized that everyone was looking at her, so she slumped down into her chair trying to make herself invisible. Lena had a small smile because of the embarrassed girl that wasn't visible to anyone except Kara. The teacher interrupted the moment by standing in front of the kryptonian. She sat in the desk next to her with a concerned look on her face.

"Why did you go straight to the back of the room when you entered? I'm really nice when you get to know me. Did it have something to do with Lena? I'm surprised you already know her past, or rather what her family's past has done to her. Take it from me, get to know her before you start judging her," she advised.

"I went straight to the back because I don't want to bring attention to myself. It had a small amount to do with Lena. She's just in all of my classes and lunch," Kara explained.

"Lena, could you sit next to Kara for the next few days? If you two get along, then I might have it be the entire year," Mrs. Watson stated. The entire room went quiet as soon as they heard the Luthor's name being called. All eyes were on her as she put all her items into her bag and went over to the kryptonian.

The teacher left the two with a hidden smile and started to teach the class.

"I guess we're friends now, huh?" Lena asked, a smirk on her face. Kara held back a smile and instead looked to her work.

"We aren't friends, not until I know everything about you and you know everything about me," she retaliated.

"I'm just going to warn you now, that will take forever for me to trust you enough for that," Lena said.

"Then I guess we better get started then," Kara stated.


	3. A New Side Of Lena

A few months have gone by and in that time Kara hasn't really gotten Lena to open up about anything. All she knows about her is that she has really unique ideas and designs for technology. She just wished that Lena would let her in and not keep pushing her away. Kara also isn't happy with Alex because she doesn't approve of their friendship and would rather Kara drop the whole thing entirely.

"She's a Luthor, Kara. We all know what Lex has done to your cousin. What's to say she won't do the exact same thing? Just be careful and don't tell her you're from Krypton either. Not now. Not ever," Alex ordered. Kara just rolled her eyes and walked away from her sister instead of trying to defend her friend. She was annoyed that not even her sister would try and trust her. Without taking a backwards glance, she headed into the school.

Her locker was only a few feet from the first class of the day, and when she entered Lena was drawing something. Instead of walking over to talk she went to her desk at the back of the room. The green eyed girl looked behind her and was puzzled for why Kara ignored her. She had saw her in the corner of her eye go to her desk. 'Why did she ignore me? Did I do something wrong?' she asked herself.

Before she could go and ask, the bell rang, signaling that class was starting and no one could get up unless permission was granted. Mrs. Striker saw that Lena was actually on time today and was quite shocked.

"Did your mother force you to finally come on time today? I was beginning to think she never got my voicemails," she joked. The entire class was then filled with laughter as all the students turned their eyes toward the Luthor. Kara felt sorry for her, and decided that she would talk to her after class. Only because she wouldn't be able to talk to her until third period.

"Actually, I decided to get here on time for myself because I'm tired of everyone thinking that I'm like Lex. My mother, who does not concern you, has nothing to do with this decision," Lena retorted. Silence filled the air and not one person talked until the bell rang for the class to be dismissed.

As soon as the bell rang Kara leapt out of her seat and went after Lena. She wasn't that far ahead so she gently grabbed her arm to get her attention. After the green eyed girl turned her way she let go.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you when I first got in the class. I had an argument about you with Alex. It's solved now, I hope," Kara apologized. Lena gave a small smile in reply, but didn't want to talk because of onlookers. The kryptonian then saw they were being watched as well and let go of her arm. She gave a small smile and then turned away, trying to get prying eyes away from the scene before them.

Lena let out a sigh, grateful for Kara getting the attention off of her. She entered Mr. Hawthorne's class and sat down in her seat, grabbing her binder and folder out of her black bookbag. A moment after almost everyone was seated, Kara walked in and approached the Luthor.

"That was really embarrassing. After I walked away, three people came up to me and asked if I had threatened you. I didn't know what to say so I stayed silent and I guess they took that as an affirmative," she whispered.

Lena smiled at the scared and shaken Kara and decided to let down her walls for the moment. She knew that this would be the first time since they've known each other for Kara to actually see her real smile.

"It's okay Kara. It will most likely die down and not turn into anything," Lena reassured.

The kryptonian then let out a sigh of relief and her eyes lit up out of nowhere.

"This is the first time you've ever smiled at me! And not any of those small smiles either. Here I thought I'd never get you to do anything," she joked.

Lena stayed silent for a moment, not wanting too much attention drawn to them again.

"I just don't want you to worry about me. This is nothing compared with what.. nevermind. You should just go and sit down before the bell rings," Lena suggested.

Kara nodded in agreement and turned away, taking a huge breath. When she sat down all eyes were on her, including Mr. Hawthorne's. She internally groaned knowing people were going to start asking her questions. Questions she herself probably wouldn't know the answers to.

'And what was Lena going to say before she suddenly stopped mid sentence. Was there something she wanted to tell me?' Kara thought.


	4. Several Problems and a Solution

Chapter Four

Kara kept to herself the rest of the day, still thinking about what Lena almost told her. After Biology she headed straight for lunch and immediately saw Alex laughing with her friends.

With a heavy sigh she walked over and sat down at the table.

"Hey, I said you could sit with me until you got used to everything, remember? Besides I'm sure that by now you have plenty of people who would love to sit with you," Alex assumed. Kara opened her mouth to reply, but she saw movement in the corner of her eye and noticed Lena entering the cafeteria. She seemed a bit distraught. Before Kara could go over and see if everything was alright, one of Alex's friends interrupted her.

"Well, looks like the rumors are true. You don't like Lena either, do you? Everyone says that you're just being nice to her to teach her a lesson," he smirked.

Kara closed her hand into a fist and leaned across the table towards the guy who spoke. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Lena is an amazing person, but I guess a dumb and oblivious guy like you wouldn't know that. Now excuse me while I go and make sure she's alright."

Without a moment's hesitation she jogged to where the green eyed girl was located and stood in front of her with concern showing in her blue eyes.

"I'm fine Kara, really. You don't have to check up on me every time you think I'm upset. We are in elementary school, and you should spend time with people who won't draw too much attention your way. There is a lot that comes with being my friend. So it would be best if you just turn away right now. Please," Lena begged.

The kryptonian could tell that something was seriously bothering her, but she turned around anyway with tears in her eyes ready to fall at any second. She wanted to wait until she was out of view from the raven haired girl before crying to her heart's content.

Lena watched her go, upset that Kara had actually listened to her. She wasn't surprised though because Kara was someone who, even though could tell something was wrong, would still comply to not make a scene.

Kara was in the bathroom stall crying when she heard footsteps on the marble floor. "Kara, are you in here?" Alex asked. She stayed silent for a moment before getting up and opening the door.

"What do you want? Are you here to tell me that you were right about Lena? Because you aren't. She didn't say anything rude to me whatsoever. In fact, she's worried about my well being and told me to stay away. The only problem is that we have every single class together and in two of those classes we're next to each other. I don't know what to do Alex," Kara fretted.

"Well, I think it's pretty simple of what you should do. Listen to her and don't try and talk to her. As for saying I was right about her, I shouldn't have judged her because of her family. Hopefully she'll come around and see that she needs the wonderful Kara Danvers in her life. If she does talk to you again, I think she needs a proper introduction from me since I'm sure she has a bad impression," Alex guessed. Kara smiled at her sister with a thankful smile for finally letting her make her own decisions. She didn't want to be late to her last class though so she rushed out of the bathroom.

Mrs. Watson was waiting outside her door and gave her bright smile. She was suddenly in a better mood and almost forgot about what had transpired in the cafeteria. However, she didn't forget for long because as soon as she entered Lena was at her desk once again drawing some fascinating designs. As soon as her left foot made it inside the classroom the bell rang and once again attention was drawn her way. Except for one pair of eyes that the kryptonian really wanted to see. So with an internal groan she sat down at her desk that was right next to Lena's.

"Good afternoon! I'm sure you all were looking forward to the last class of the day. Even if it is math. I'm sure you'll all be happy to hear that there won't be any work that has to be done. I thought that since all we've done is worksheets for the past few months that you'd enjoy a little partner activity. Just don't get too carried away. Oh, and you get to choose your partners. No groups of three because we have an even number of students and everyone is here today," Mrs. Watson declared.

Within seconds the sound of chairs moving and chattering interrupted the silence. No one came over to Lena, who was still drawing like nothing was even happening. It wasn't until some guy came over to Kara that she suddenly became more aware of her surroundings.

"Hey, my name's Chad. So what exactly happened between the Luthor and you? I heard that she said some pretty harsh things. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Of course I'm not alright. You all act as though Lena is a disgrace and should never be trusted because of her brother. Well, from what I observed about her in this short amount of time is that she's a brilliant, amazing, and talented girl. I mean we're in elementary school and will have to be around each other until after high school. That's a lot of years to not like someone based on genes. Now go partner up with someone else. I'm not interested," Kara informed.

Chad mumbled something under his breath as he walked away. Lena sat in disbelief with what transpired a few moments prior and she wasn't sure of what to make out of it.

"You didn't have to do that for me. I can handle myself fairly well. I've been doing it long before you came to this school. You're the only one besides Mrs. Watson that actually cares about me. My family would rather try and make me evil and use my designs against me. I shouldn't have been so harsh on you at lunch. My mom has just been getting on me lately. One of these days, if possible, can I stay at your place? Just in case it gets too hard to stay in my own house?" Lena asked, her voice unwavering.

Kara reached her arm over her desk and overlapped her hand on Lena's trying to comfort her in any way that she could. The green eyed girl gave her a grateful smile and it quickly vanished as Mrs. Watson came over.

"Here's the instructions and the graph for what you have to do in this activity. Its due Thursday so I'd try and spend time after school working on it together," she explained. Both the girls nodded in understanding and started reading the instructions as soon as she left.

Step 1: Decide on who will be making the graph and who will record the data.

Step 2: Grab a ruler, two colored pencils, and a piece of paper (You'll understand why later)

Step 3: One color should be used for one line and another for a different line. Don't use both for one line. You'd be surprised with how many students use both for the same line.

Step 4: Be sure to make the ruler as straight as possible for your lines not to seem displeasing to my eyes.

After the instructions were gone through, Kara grabbed the supplies and quickly went back to her desk. They stared at the extra piece of paper that didn't have a purpose yet. The information on the sheet explained what the line graph was over and the excitement grew with every second. The two girls were to do a double line graph on the temperature of the inside of the school and the outside of the school between opening hours and closing hours. A few lines later the information pertaining to the sheet of paper was revealed.

The white sheet of paper is going to be used to give three positive things about your partner. If I can tell you just rushed and made things up, you have 5 points taken off. So I suggest no one rushes. :)


	5. Friends Are The Strongest Bonds

Lena and Kara have been working in class on the project for two days now and they still had so much to do.

"Why don't you just come over to my house after school? You can stay for dinner and have family game night," Kara explained during Mr. Hawthorne's class. Lena replied with a grunt while they worked on their lab project; instead of putting her attention to her partner. She wanted a good grade and all Kara wanted to talk about was everything but science.

"I don't know if I can come over. My mom is really strict when it comes to visiting friends. However, if you really want me over, I'll come," she stated. Kara squealed in delight and gave her a quick hug so that nobody would notice. After that, she helped Lena with the lab so that they could get it over with and not have too much homework on top of the math project.

It didn't take much time for the lab to get finished though since there was a science genius as a partner.

When the bell rang for lunch Kara waited for Lena at the door to walk with her to the cafeteria. She thought that since Alex didn't want her to sit at her table, she could sit with her friend instead. A few moments later the raven haired girl exited the room and gave a small smile in her direction.

"I thought that since we were working a lot with each other on school work and the project we could sit together.. Unless you'd rather not and then I'll just go find someplace else..." Kara babbled.

"It's not that. I'm glad that I finally have someone who would actually sit with me and not be embarrassed by it. I just don't want you to get hurt because of me. I care about you too much to see you hurt," Lena explained.

Kara sighed and stepped closer to Lena, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Well it's my decision to sit by you and draw attention to myself. I might as well get used to eyes being on me since that's a part of life. If they choose to rather believe you are like Lex, let them because then you can really prove them wrong in the future. And if I get hurt by anything they say, I already know you'll be there in my defense. Which is what I'll do for you as well."

Lena gave her a grateful smile and let out a deep breath as they entered the cafeteria together. As expected, it went quiet once everyone saw that the Luthor was walking with the blonde haired girl. They didn't care that there was an audience that much because at the end of the day they were just glad to be friends.

When Kara sat down everyone turned back to their tables and started chattering again.

The raven haired girl waited a moment, thinking about whether or not she should sit next to or across from the blonde. However, Kara decided for her and grabbed her hand. Lena was shocked but also grateful that she took matters into her own hands.

Instead of talking, the two of them were staring at each other and not sure of what to say.

Before Kara could say anything Alex approached the duo with a sly grin on her face.

"Well if it isn't Lena Luthor with my dear sister Kara. You know, I've heard a lot about you. I just haven't gotten the pleasure of fully meeting you. I'm Alex Danvers," she introduced, but when Lena put her hand out for a professional greeting, Alex ignored it. Kara saw Lena's face drop and grabbed her hand, which instantly got her to smile again. She loved her smile, even if it didn't happen as often as she'd like.

"Hey, Alex… If Lena's mom approves, can she maybe come to our house tonight for dinner and to help me dominate family game night?" Kara asked, looking at her with puppy dog eyes before returning her gaze back to the Luthor. After a moment of thought Alex sighed and turned to Lena. "You are allowed in the Danvers household whenever you want to visit. However, if you hurt Kara… you'll wish you never knew me," she warned.

"I completely understand. Hurting Kara is something I don't want to do. She's an amazing and goofy person. Getting rid of her smile would absolutely kill me," Lena confessed, trying to not look in Kara's eyes. Fearing that her eyes would give away how she truly feels about the blonde.

Kara didn't take the hint and leaned in closer to her. She wanted to understand Lena on a different level. It wasn't everyday that the brunette confessed something like that.

"I don't want to hurt you either," Kara whispered, getting Lena's attention away from Alex and back to her.

"You could never hurt me Kara; it's not in your nature." Kara gave her a bright smile, but Alex, seeming to see more than they could, interrupted their little moment with a cough and gave Lena a small wave, then headed back to her table to eat with her friends.

Lena, looking as if she forgot something, suddenly rummaged in her bookbag and then groaned and put her head down in frustration.

"Is everything okay?" Kara asked.

"Not really; my mom forgot to pack my lunch, so now I have to go into the line and get food," she sighed.

Since she didn't want Lena to get up and be bullied, she went into her backpack and got her food from her lunch box. There were two ham sandwiches, Pringles, and two Capri suns. Kara gave her one of the sandwiches and the Capri sun. Lena's eyes opened wide and she quickly gave the food back to Kara.

"I don't want to be a burden to you. I'll be fine getting food in line," Lena reassured. However, the blonde wasn't going to have no as an answer. So she returned the food to her with a serious look in her eyes.

"You'll never be a burden to me, Lena Luthor. Not now. Not ever. Eat the food please. I need you full and energized for family game night if we're going to win," Kara pleaded. With a sigh of defeat Lena picked up the sandwich and took a bite. She smiled in appreciation because this was the first time that someone actually saw her as a human being, and that's what meant the most to her.

As soon as lunch ended they both went inside Mrs. Watson's room. She was sitting at her desk reading a book, but her head lifted up from the page she was on when she heard Lena's backpack unzip. "This is a shocking surprise seeing you two show up early together! Nonetheless, I'm happy that Lena has finally had someone see that she's nothing like her brother. I hope that you two can always see the goodness in one another. The world needs more friends than enemies. If you two want, you can go ahead and get the supplies you need with the project.. Class doesn't start for about another four minutes," she suggested.

Kara gave her a bright smile and quickly gathered the supplies for their project. She brought over a ruler, a thermometer, and two colored pencils to Lena's desk and placed them down softly.

"We just need two more measurements of the temperature and then we're good to go. Since you didn't help me with the lab in science today, you can graph these last two points," Lena instructed.

Kara huffed in disbelief, but realized that was true so she shut her mouth and plotted the points like she was told. After they were on the graph she grabbed her ruler and made sure to graph the lines separately with the red and blue colored pencils.

"So does this mean we're done now?" Kara asked. Lena looked up from her design and saw that the graph was completed.

"It means that now we have to fill out that paper about each other. Be truthful because I don't want my grade to suffer," she ordered.

"Why would I lie? You're amazing, Lena! Nothing that anyone says will make me think otherwise," Kara stated. The Luthor smiled at the statement and realized then that the blonde would always be the only person, besides Lex, to see her smile.


	6. Family Game Night

After school Alex was leaning against her dad's car when Lena and Kara came out of the back doors. Kara had a huge smile on her face when she stopped right in front of her sister.

"Lena will be joining us for family game night! I will definitely win this time. She's extremely smart and can draw all sorts of scientific designs that only make sense to her," Kara said in awe.

At the mention of her name, Lena slunk back behind the blonde; not used to people complimenting her.

Kara took her hand and tried to get her to walk up beside her. She didn't want her to not be proud of her work.

Before she could actually say that though, Jeremiah opened up the car door and walked over towards the three girls.

"You must be Lena Luthor. I've only heard your name mentioned when Alex and Kara are arguing about your family. I'm sorry that you've been brought up so negatively because of Lex and your mother. If you ever need to escape, the Danvers household is open to you," he apologized.

Lena gave him a small smile and looked to Kara for insight since she didn't exactly know what to do in this moment.

The blonde gave her a bright smile and grabbed her hand. "Now we go to my house and win!" Kara exclaimed. Lena chuckled at her enthusiasm and quickly stopped in her tracks when she realized they had heard her. She wanted to shrink and turn invisible in that moment because she didn't want them to see that side of her. At least not yet anyway.

"That's not fair! She has an artist on her side so of course she's going to know that's a dog! Ugh, why does my team never get any points?!" Alex asked in outrage. They had spent thirty minutes playing pictionary; Kara and Lena are winning six to nothing. The odd thing was that Alex had Jeremiah and Eliza on her team. Lena was actually letting down her walls and was telling jokes to Kara in between breaks. The blonde was happy that she met her that first day because if she never did, things could have been different. However, no matter how close they get she doesn't want her to know that she's from Krypton. It would kill her if they stopped being friends or, Rao forbid, turn against her.

"Kara, it's your turn to draw something!" Lena exclaimed. Kara snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Lena. She had a confident look on her face as the blonde got up and lifted one of the face down cards. When she flipped it over her heart started beating fast because this was going to be easy. The scene she had to draw was the ending scene in Titanic. She grabbed a dry erase marker and went to the wide board. After everyone said that they were ready she began drawing. Her idea was to draw a board and a hand reaching with water on the bottom. The board and the hand were added after she drew the water, and Lena shouted it a second before Alex! Kara then ran over to Luthor and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you," Kara whispered. Lena, still shocked from the hug, was trying to form words instead of just standing still like some weird kid.

"What for? I should be thanking you," Lena admitted. They stood still for a few moments when the oven started beeping, which made them separate and look away from each other.

Eliza got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to prepare the table for dinner. Lena really wanted to make a good impression so she went to go and help her.

"Lena, you really don't have to help me. I do appreciate it though, but if you really want to then there's nothing to really object to," Eliza said.

Kara smiled at seeing Lena being so helpful with her, so she decided that would be one of the things she'd write down on the half sheet of paper. Jeremiah, Alex, and Kara went in as well and sat down waiting for the food. They were eating pork chops and mashed potatoes with chocolate ice cream for dessert.

Kara was bouncing out of her seat just waiting for the food to be placed on the table. She would always find Earth food satisfying no matter how many times she ate it. There was just something about the taste that she couldn't quite figure out.

Eliza made everyone's plates and placed them down gently in front of everyone.

When Lena finally sat down, she was about to begin eating when she realized that everyone was bowing their heads and Kara's hand was reaching for her own. Without question she gave Kara her hand and closed her eyes.

"Thank you God for this meal that we are about to receive. We also thank You for bringing Lena to Kara. I don't know what these past few months would have been like if they didn't meet that first day," Eliza admitted.

After the prayer they all started to dig in, but Lena seemed to look like she didn't have a decent meal in months. When she realized that everyone was staring she swallowed her food.

"My mom doesn't really make dinner, so I just eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches at home," she explained. Kara took her hand for what felt like the umpteenth time that day and smiled softly at her.

"You'll never have that problem here," Kara promised. Lena smiled in appreciation, but quickly turned away still not used to letting down her walls. Before anyone could really try and change the subject there was a loud knock at the door. Lena and Kara jumped out of their seats and stood close to one another while Eliza walked over to answer the door. There was faint talking and she came back to the girls and knelt down to face Lena.

"Your mother would like you to come home now. Just remember that you are welcome here whenever you want. The Danvers house will be your safe haven," Eliza whispered. The brunette turned towards Kara and gave her a tight hug. Almost as if she was hinting that something terrible was going to happen to her.

"Be strong, Kara. I need you to be strong for both of us," she pleaded. And just like that Lena let her go, walked to the door, and didn't look back at her as she left the house. Not wanting Kara to see her tears.

At school the next day Lena didn't show up to first period. That was when Kara started to worry, but she brushed it off thinking that she probably didn't set her alarm so she's taking a little longer to get school. All the kids were also talking about her disappearance, and were whispering about her mother.

"Looks like Lillian did a number on Lena once again. She must have found out that her daughter has a friend." Kara flexed her hands into fists, but tried to keep calm even though she had some words for those mouth breathers. She was wondering what they meant by "a number on her" when the door opened.

Lena was walking in with a faint limp and was wearing a hat and sunglasses.

"Miss. Luthor, you know the rules: no wearing hats and glasses in class," Mrs. Burns reminded. Lena then took a shuddering breath and took off her hat and glasses and after they were removed her right eye was completely black and looked like it was still hurting her. She didn't look at Kara when she sat down either. A silent cry of pain did escape her though, but only Kara heard it.

All she wanted to do was comfort her. Except Lena looked as if this was the last place she wanted to be. Lucky for her the bell rang, and she bolted out of her seat and tried to escape before the blonde could try and talk to her.

Before she could enter Mr. Hawthorne's room though, Kara grabbed her arm and pulled her into a quiet hallway.

"What hap-"

"It doesn't matter. Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it and I definitely don't want to talk about it with you," Lena snapped. Kara leaned back against the wall and slid to the ground. Her entire demeanor had changed, which Lena was shocked to see. However, she needed it to be this way. It would just get worse if she continued to be friends with Kara. So she turned around and walked inside the science room.

Since Kara didn't want to be late she headed inside the room to find that someone else was in her seat.

"Kara, you will know be sitting by Justin. Due to some complaints that I heard," Mr. Hawthorne explained.

Kara turned towards Lena who was drawing more designs and didn't even look her way. She didn't understand why she was being this way, but she figured it had something to do with Lillian.


	7. Reunited

Kara was sitting with Alex at lunch for weeks now. She hasn't talked or even asked about Lena. Everyone could tell she was miserable though. It's like she lost a piece of herself. All she ate for lunch was a few bites of her ham sandwich and a couple of Pringles.

"Kara you need to eat more than that. You know you need more food than an average person," Alex scolded.

"I don't want to eat. Just leave me alone. Its obvious she doesn't care," Kara complained. That's when Alex turned towards the raven haired girl, who Kara was referring to, and saw that she really didn't seem to care. So she stood up and walked over to her.

"I don't know who you think you are, Lena, but you better start apologizing. Do you know that she isn't her optimistic self anymore or doing any of her homework? Or are you too careless to see the damage you caused by shutting her out?" Alex asked. By this time the entire lunch room was silent; all eyes were watching the scene play out before them. Then Lena got up from her chair and confronted Alex head on.

"You don't scare me Danvers. Even if I did notice how she's feeling, I can't really help her with that. As for me being careless? No, I care too much about her well being to even notice that I was angering my mother. So much so that I still have a scar from something that happened weeks ago. I'm staying away from her because if I don't, it will be worse for me," Lena confessed, crying at this point. That was when the raven haired girl felt a warm embrace. She didn't have to open her eyes to know that it was Kara. Which brought a smile to her face.

"You don't have to do this alone you know. I'm here too. I'll always be there for you," Kara whispered. Lena held on tighter, not wanting this moment to be interrupted. However, they didn't want everyone's attention to still be focused on them so they quickly stepped away from each other. Alex was smiling at the two, happy that Kara had her friend back.

"When you two are done catching up over the past few weeks without each other I'll be with my friends eating," Alex informed. When she left, the two girls sat down next to each other.

"Did you ever want to talk to me?" Kara asked, going straight to the point. With a sigh Lena grabbed her hand before answering the question.

"I wanted to talk to you everyday. Mostly to apologize about the terrible things I said to you. I didn't mean any of it. Those were the only things I could think of to have you stay away. My mother is still angry with me so she's taken away all my technology designs that I've been working on. It's tough trying to act like someone I'm not. Or who she wants me to be," Lena admitted. Kara held her hand a little tighter, but enough that it still was like human strength and not alien.

"I missed seeing you draw. I wondered why they weren't with you. It was fascinating to me, trying to figure out what goes through Lena Luthor's head. You don't open up much, but the drawings leave clues to how you feel. Or that's what I think at least," Kara stated. They were both smiling at each other, grateful that they were no longer far apart.

The bell rang for lunch to end and they both got up quickly to get to their last period. When they entered, Mrs. Watson had a shocked but pleased expression.

"I wasn't sure if you two were ever going to be friends again. I'm just happy that you two figured out that you need each other. I mean winter break is two weeks away, which I'm sure we all need," Mrs. Watson guessed. Hearing 'winter break' caused both girls to face each other with the biggest smiles plastered on their faces.

"Don't worry, you're obviously welcome to join us whenever you'd like with every winter break until we're done with school," Kara whispered. Lena's smile grew brighter and she hugged Kara with such excitement that she made her take a step back. Which shocked the blonde since she was stronger than any human. But she reasoned that because she was so used to Lena that she didn't have to be strong with her unless it seemed necessary.

"Thank you again, Kara. You've made my life start now that you're in it. I've never had a friend like you before. Or rather, I haven't really had a friend at all. I'm going to have to make up some lies though in order to come back over. I don't want my mother anywhere near you," Lena confessed.

Kara held onto her tighter, trying to hint to the raven haired girl that she'd try and protect her no matter what.


	8. Winter Break

Kara and Lena have been waiting for winter break for what has felt like an eternity. All they could think about was the two weeks they got to spend with each other and not worry about school. Lena had informed her mother that she had made a new friend and would be staying at her house for a few days. For some reason she didn't object to it, but she kept mentioning that she couldn't be friends with Kara. So she decided that she'd find out why at some point with the help of being stealthy around the house.

Lena arrived at the Danvers' place in thirty minutes after taking the bus to get there. She didn't realize that she lived so far away from Kara.

' _Well that's going to suck for when it gets too bad at my house and I need to escape,'_ Lena thought. The door opened suddenly, revealing a smiling Kara wearing a blue sweater and red sweatpants. Alex walked up behind her and gave the Luthor a welcoming smile.

"Come on in! We don't want you to freeze to death out here," Alex said. The two girls were still staring at each other when Kara finally got out of her trance and pulled Lena inside the house. The raven haired girl was shocked to see that their house had changed since the last time she came over.

There were now Christmas decorations placed all over the walls and ceiling, their fireplace was now lit with blue flames, and the Christmas tree was also placed in the corner of the living room.

Lena could not stop staring at the blue flames erupting from the fireplace.

"Making the blue flame was quite simple, but it could be complex if we weren't familiar with chemicals and elements. All we did was simply add a small amount of water to copper(I) chloride to dissolve the salt then soaked a flammable material with the copper chloride solution, which were pine cones, then allowed the material to dry. The last thing we did was added it to the fire and it emitted a blue flame," Eliza informed.

Kara was standing right next to Lena at this point, looking at the fire as well. Still impressed at what her adopted family can do. She walked a little closer to Lena, trying to figure out what she was thinking. Her features weren't really helping the blonde much since she was just focusing on the flames still.

"You're family is amazing, Kara. they are so welcoming and don't judge me because of my name. Well, Alex did for awhile.. But then she started to trust your judgement. If only the other people at school could do the same."

Before Kara could say anything, Alex walked over with a white glass plate that had four chocolate chip cookies placed a few inches apart from one another. Excitement flowed from the blonde as she jumped up and down, eager to have one.

"Mom wanted me to give you both two cookies to wait until dinner is ready. Just don't get too excited, you know how you can get Kara," Alex warned. Kara gave her an angered look, but understood that she just didn't want Lena to see that she has powers. So she carefully grabbed all four of the cookies and gave two to Lena. She didn't really want to keep standing either and she just realized that Lena had never seen her room before.

"I'm kind of tired of just standing around, would you like to see my room? Only because you didn't really get a chance to when you were last her. I am mean we don't have to, it was just a suggestion," Kara rambled.

"Kara, I would love to see your room," Lena replied. Before all the words left the raven haired girl, Kara had already grabbed her hand and took her up the stairs to her room. The door was closed and had Kara's name etched to the wood with the House of El symbol placed right in the center of her name.

Lena was standing still at this point, almost as if she saw a ghost. She was looking at all the different designs surrounding the door, and suddenly she walked a bit closer and placed her hand on the symbol.

"After what Lex has done I haven't really been able to really watch the news. I mean it's always of Superman saving people and defeating aliens. It will always be about him. Which I know sounds dumb since my brother is evil, but he was a good man once. No one seems to remember that though,' Lena admitted.

Kara reached over and grabbed her hand gently, wanting to try and reassure her. She just didn't know what she could say to make it better for her. They were more alike than she realized. Both of them have lost so much, even if Lena will never know the whole truth about Kara's past.

"I forgot to take that "S" down. It totally crossed my mind," Kara said.

Lena then looked at Kara and turned away from the door. She gave her a small smile and walked a little closer.

"S? You do know that's the House of El that symbolizes hope right? I mean it doesn't stand for Superman, Kara. Anyone can figure that out," Lena stated.

Kara let out a huge sigh realizing that she had totally just covered up her secret. As long as she acted like she has no idea what that symbolized Lena would never figure out she was also kryptonian. Well, not that she ever would anyway since no one knows Superman has a cousin.

Since she really didn't want to stand in an awkward silence, Kara opened the door and walked inside with Lena following right behind room was a mix of colors. The walls were blue, the carpet looked like a shiny silver, her bed had a purple and pink comforter, and her computer desk was made with mahogany. There were also a few drawings spread out across the room. Lena stood by the door, taking in everything all at once. Kara was by her bed watching her reaction closely, not wanting to forget it.

"Your room is normal compared to mine. My mom makes sure that no one other person will ever have a room like mine. It has galaxy paint surrounding the walls and if you turn the lights off there are glow in the dark stars on the ceiling.

Oh, and to make it even less normal, there's a telescope on the balcony attached to the room," Lena stated.

Kara had her mouth open in awe, but then recovered and walked over to her.

"Hey, then you can visit anytime you want and be normal with me. Even if I think that would be an awesome room," Kara admitted. That got Lena to smile, but it didn't last long when Jeremiah entered the room.

"Dinner is ready now, unless you two just want to stay up here all night and not socialize with the other Danvers house members," he joked. Lena was intrigued because she didn't even know what they were having, which is the best mystery of all. They all went downstairs and entered the dining room. The table was already made with the food in the middle and the plates and silverware placed delicately in front of the chairs. Alex and Eliza were already seated, waiting patiently for everyone to sit down. Kara and Lena sat down next to each other, which wasn't unexpected at this point since they have become inseparable. For dinner they were having roast beef stew with cornbread. Eliza and Jeremy wanted to have a simple meal since Christmas was still five days away.

After Alex said grace, they began to eat peacefully together. This would be the first meal that Lena has had where there wasn't yelling or her mom telling her what a disappointment she is for the Luthor name.


	9. Five Years Later

"Kara! Get up! You have your first day of high school in twenty minutes! Don't make me come up those stairs young lady!" Eliza hollered. Kara groaned in response, but knew she wouldn't be able to hear her. She slowly got up and sat down on her bed, her hand placed on her forehead. Before she could really even process what she was doing up, arms wrapped around her from behind.

"So, you're finally up. I was worried I would have to wake you if Eliza couldn't," Lena joked. Kara then turned around to face the green eyed girl that she had met so long ago in elementary school. She still couldn't believe that they stuck together for so long, even with all the hate against Lena. What she really couldn't believe was that Lena was always at her house, or at least felt like it. There were times when it would be weeks until they saw each other again at the Danvers house. School helped with that distance though.

"I almost forgot that you stayed the night. But I guess that's why I slept well. Getting to the point though, do we really have to go to school?" Kara complained. Lena laughed and wrapped her arms around her knees, looking at Kara.

"Yes. It's the first day of high school! Plus, I need you there with me. You've been so amazing towards me and everything terrible in my life. You know more than anyone how intense my mom has been lately. And with Jeremiah's death, this will help keep your mind off of him," Lena explained. The blonde smiled at the raven haired girl and gave her hand a slight squeeze in thanks and got out of bed. She then looked down at what she was wearing and realized her and Lena would both have to change into their school clothes.

"You can change in the bathroom if you want.. I don't want to invade your privacy," Kara said embarrassed. Lena got up at that point and stood in front of the blonde.

"We have literally dressed in front of each other before.. Why the sudden change?" Lena asked.

"Its high school now. A lot has changed and we're no longer those little kids anymore," Kara replied. Lena then leaned over and grabbed her clothes she laid out the night before and went to the bathroom to change. With a sigh Kara closed her door and changed from her tank top and Nike shorts into a red shirt that said, "Beware of the adorable person wearing this" and blue jeans. As she opened her bedroom door, Lena stood there with her fist lifted about to knock as she looked at Kara with her mouth open.

"That shirt isn't wrong," Lena pointed out. The blonde rolled her eyes and went out the door and turned left towards the stairs to see Eliza standing there. A smile appeared on the blonde's lips as she headed downstairs. Lena followed behind wanting to hurry so that she wouldn't be late to the bus. When her foot hit the floor, Kara handed her book bag to her and she was a little shocked. 'How did Kara lift my bookbag? I can barely lift it as it is… there is so,much I still don't know about her. Maybe she'll lower her walls one day,' Lena thought.

Kara then put her own backpack on and opened the door, letting Lena exit first. As they headed towards the bus stop, they noticed two girls and four boys were already there.

Lena let out an exasperated sigh as she realized that it was only going to get worse from here on out. Lex was in the news 24/7 at this point always fighting Superman. Kara seemed to be worried, but whenever she asked, there was always a subject change.

"Looks like the Luthor still has Kara fooled. She's just as evil as her brother. How can you be so blind to it? I'll bet she's going to turn her back on you eventually," one of the guy's said.

Kara closed her hand into a fist and stepped forward about to retort something when Lena held her back.

"Don't listen to him. He has no idea what he's talking about. You've known the real me longer than anyone else in this pathetic city. That's all that matters to me. The world wouldn't be the same if you thought of me the same way they all do. It would destroy me if you did," Lena admitted. Kara then looked her in the eyes, and gave her a silent, "I would never do that to you." Her statement got the raven haired girl to smile, but it quickly faded when she saw the bus approaching.

When the bus arrived at the high school, the Kryptonian and the Luthor got off and headed inside the building that would cause damage and disaster towards the two of them. As they grow older, nothing will be like how it used to be when they met. It will be more dangerous than ever before.

Alex was standing by her locker when she noticed Lena and Kara headed in her direction. She was a grade above them, so she thought it would be better to show them around before the other higher grades started to pick on them. As she made her way over to them she saw Lena get shoved against a locker. It made a loud noise as her body made contact with the metal. There was also a shout of pain as she fell to the floor. Before Alex could get to her though, Kara was already standing by her side, facing the jerk who shoved her.

"Walk. Away. You really don't want to see what I'm capable of," Kara warned.

By the time Alex had gotten there, ten people were surrounding the two girls. Kara was sitting next to Lena, her hand gently stroking her hair as she was whispering things to soothe her from the pain. The nurse arrived shortly after that and took both of them to her office. Alex had tried to convince her that she should go with them, but the nurse refused.

"Tell me exactly what happened. The guy who did this must face the punishment for his actions. I don't care who you are related to, at the moment, but that doesn't mean people can just be bullies," the nurse said. Lena was sitting in her office with her shirt lifted up half way up her back, where a bruise was forming. The nurse started to wrap that part of her body as she winced in pain. Kara was told to wait outside while she was examining Lena.

"I don't really know much about what happened. I was talking to Kara when suddenly I was shoved against a locker and then laying on the floor. Kara stood up to the guy and then he just walked away. She probably has a better idea of what the guy looks like," Lena guessed. Even though the last part was really added so that she could see her.

The nurse then hollered for Kara to come in, but before the last word was even said Kara bursted into the room. She stood still though as she saw that Lena had adhesive bandaging to cover her injury. Lena tried to stand but almost fell when her foot planted on the ground. Kara quickly held onto her arm to stand her upright.

"The guy who did this was about three inches taller than me, had on a letterman jacket, has brown hair, and brown eyes. Can we go now?" Kara asked. When the last syllable left her mouth, footsteps approached the office door. Kara and Lena both turned around to see Lillian standing at the door.

"Thank you Deborah for treating my daughter, but since I can see that there's no use for her here, I'll be taking her home. How is it that no matter what happens you always seem to have this blonde one with you? I thought I told you to not be friends with her. Have you been in contact this entire time?" Lillian demanded in outrage.

"I stopped being her friend the day you asked me to. That doesn't mean she'll stop being mine. She was just concerned that I was alright. I mean I did get shoved into a locker and I could have hurt her too," Lena answered. The nurse, also known as Deborah nodded in response to her answer.

"Yes, Kara was awfully close to being hurt as well.. The boy who did this will be dealt with."

Lena stood from where she say again and this time she held a firm stature. She then walked over to Kara and gave her a hug.

"Thank you. I have to go now, but if you want to see me head over to the library by your house and enter this code on the last computer in the lab. It'll let me know you're wanting to talk to me. Wait until after I leave to look at the note. I don't want my mom seeing that I gave you something," Lena whispered.

Kara nodded and did as she was told. As soon as they left she took out the note Lena had placed in her back pocket.

If you want to reach me, head to the library. I would give you my cell number, but what fun is that when I could just have a computer send me a message alerting me that you want to talk. Also, I was serious about the shirt.

Anyway, here's the code.

9-6-3-0 It means something, I'll let you know when the time comes. For now, I need to keep some of my secrets. ;)


	10. The Library

As soon as Kara got home she told Eliza that she would be at the library if she needed anything. Alex stood in front of the doorway, making it difficult.

"Come on Alex, it's important.. I don't ever ruin your plans when you want to head out," Kara stated. That got a small reaction out of her. She stepped in front of the blonde and leaned closer to her.

"Just be careful Kara. I don't want anything bad to happen and then find out something did when I wasn't around. You're probably going there just to see Lena and not do any school work. I get that you two are close, but her brother and your cousin are in the news everyday. People don't like that she's going to school and I fear that attack today won't be the last one anytime soon. Keep an eye on her, but if she is in danger, do not reveal your true self under any circumstances. Understand?" Alex asked. Kara nodded in acknowledgement and walked out the door. If what Alex said was true, she would have to keep an eye out for Lena no matter what.

She entered the library ten minutes after she had left the house and went into the computer lab quickly to find the last one. It was set up differently than all the others. There was a red screen instead of a blue one, the keyboard was all jagged and the numbers were out of order, and the mouse had a logo that had a weird line in the middle of it with an "L" slanted going through the line. Kara took out the note and read over the numbers and typed them onto the screen. As she typed the numbers they switched into words. The number 9 turned into "Hey" the 6 into "It's" the 3 into "Me" and the 0 into "Kara". After the words appeared the computer screen then had a sentence form. It read: "Is this the statement that you would like to send to Lena Luthor? If so click YES at the bottom left hand corner. If not, click NO at the bottom right hand corner." She clicked yes, and the screen was now loading, almost like it was waiting for a response. Suddenly new numbers appeared on the screen. 8-4-2-5. Those numbers then also turned into words.

"I'll be there soon" was flashing on her screen. Kara was absolutely amazed by what Lena had created. Loads of questions appeared in her mind of how this was even happening. Fascinated with the computer she then looked to the letters on the keyboard. Curious, she typed in the word "Hey" which on the computer screen had "ERROR".

"You can't use the letters. Only numbers will send me messages. That's just so that if anyone who isn't you tries to use this computer, it will let them know that there is something wrong with this one. I'm guessing that since you had already typed the code that you figured out what it meant. I've been working on this device for about a year and a half now. Trying to figure out how to have different codes. As I figure more things out, I upgrade the hard drive and the number translator. With Lex being on the news more frequently I wanted to be able to communicate with you in other ways. Phones get tracked, but this? No one knows about it. But you have questions, so I'll stop geeking out on you," Lena joked.

Kara was staring at her with such awe and admiration that she almost forgot how to even speak. She shook her head to snap out of her trance and stood up taller.

"This is incredible! I mean I knew you were smart, but not like this. This is a whole other level of smart. You've been designing this for a year and a half and it can translate numbers into words? I would ask how you were able to do that, but I'm sure that has a lot of steps and I'd probably fall asleep right away.. I only have two questions, surprisingly. One: How does the librarian not know about this? Two: Do the numbers you gave me only stand for those words?" Kara asked.

Lena walked closer to the blonde, so close that they were a mere inch apart. The blonde held her breath when she leaned over but exhaled when she realized Lena was pointing downward.

"There's a special case I put over the computer to make sure that when the librarian enters she thinks it's a normal computer. However, that doesn't stop the annoying people from coming in here and taking the case off trying to figure out what it does. As for the numbers? No, they stand for other words when different numbers are associated. However many numbers there are, that's how many words there are as well. But just to not annoy the hell out of me, keep the codes short," Lena explained. Kara laughed in response to that but stopped when she realized Lena wasn't joking.

"Okay, but do you have codes that I could use for emergencies? Or what about if something happens and I can't go the library. How will I be able to notify you?" Kara asked.

Lena then reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a nice looking phone.

"I made this as a backup and here's a list of every code I've programmed so far. I know I said no phones, but this one can't be tracked. When I make new codes I'll give you those as well. Don't let anyone know you have this either. It's our secret and no one else's," Lena stated.

Kara nodded and took the phone and list from her, when someone came into the room.

"Well, it looks like we always seem to run in on each other huh? Here I thought that If I shoved you hard enough you would stop showing your face around places you don't belong. Why don't you Luthor's ever learn? You'll never win against Superman. Just leave here. It would be better for all of us." Lena and Kara both jumped and turned around to see who was talking. Sure enough it was the guy who had attacked earlier that day. The blonde quickly stepped in front of him, ready to protect Lena.

"Kara, stand aside! I don't need a protector from him! I know that you are only looking out for me, but I can handle this on my own," Lena said. A little shocked, the blonde stood where she was staring at Lena, not really understanding. Before she could even ask what she meant, the guy slammed her onto the computer desk and picked up Lena by her throat.

"I thought you said you didn't need a protector.. Maybe you should have gotten one instead of messing with your designs," he snickered. Kara got up from the floor, but didn't have to do much since Lena reached into her back pocket for a taser. When the guy released his grip, he fell to the ground knocked out.

Lena was gasping for air as Kara knelt down beside her.

"And he said I shouldn't have spent time messing with my designs. Well I think it's a good thing I did. He was right about one thing though. I should just leave and get out of here. It's getting worse and worse for me just staying," Lena pointed out. At that, Kara started shaking her head and lifted the raven haired girl's chin. She was staring in her eyes deeply and saw she was about to cry.

"Listen to me. No matter what happens, we'll get through this. I know that right now you feel like nothing will get better, but that isn't true. You have me, Alex, and Eliza. I won't let anything happen to you," Kara promised. That didn't stop Lena from crying though. So the blonde wrapped her arm around her and pulled her closer. Leaning her head on hers.

"You got slammed into a computer desk, Kara. I don't ever want you to get hurt because of me. That's why I think I should go. Maybe not this year, but soon. Otherwise it won't be good for either of us. Just keep in touch with me with the phone for now. I won't go over to your house and we'll only sit together at lunch. No other classes," Lena ordered. Kara sighed in defeat but agreed to her terms.


	11. Saying Goodbye Is Soon

It was lonely not talking to Lena. Even when they sat together at lunch, Kara could feel that it was different. It's like ever since the library incident Lena was just pushing her away.

"Is everything okay? We never talk anymore and even when I do message you with the codes, your replies are always short. Don't shut me out too. Then you really will have nobody and I never want that for you," Kara stated. Lena sighed and looked into the blonde's eyes. She took her hand as well and moved her position so that she was facing her.

"I know that you think it's better for us to be around each other, but is it really? I mean how long before the attacks get more violent and you're put in the hospital because of me… I can't live like that. I won't live like that. I've given short replies because I thought it was the best way to try and get you to drift away from me. But I should have known it was only going to have you worry more. Kara, you mean so much to me, so don't think for a second that I don't care how you're going to feel when I don't answer you at all or we no longer sit together. It will hurt me too," Lena confessed. Her words brought tears to Kara's eyes, but the blonde never let them fall.

"So you just want to be alone? That's your only option? Are you freaking kidding me? I have been through so much with you. You were there for me when I learned of Jeremiah's passing and I am forever grateful for that, but you can't just expect me to be okay with you just shutting me out completely. Lena, you wouldn't be able to do that forever.. I saw how painful it was for you when we were kids. It destroyed you when your mom said we could never be friends, but now you're actually going to listen to her?" Kara asked. That's when Lena became furious.

"My mother has nothing to do with this decision. If it was up to her she'd have much worse things to do to you than anyone else. This is my choice. I don't care if it pains me to walk away from you. It's the best thing for you Kara. Now, I'm not going to just up and go either.. My plan happens in two days. This way, it won't be all of a sudden and you send Alex to kick my ass. She already knows and she agreed that this is for the best. We both also decided that I should tell you now," Lena informed. Kara's mouth was open in shock at she turned towards Alex's table. Alex was watching them the entire time, but knew that Lena had just told Kara about the agreement. Before she could even walk over and explain herself, the blonde was already walking over.

"How could you think this is the best option? You've seen how close we've become. I didn't think you'd ever want anything to happen to me. Guess I was wrong," Kara said with disappointment.

Alex just stayed quiet, staring at the floor. She only lifted it up when Lena was beside Kara. The raven haired girl looked as though this was the worst thing she'd ever been through.

"Can't you see that this pains Lena too? It's just the right thing for now.. When the news calms down about her brother and Superman, maybe it will be better," Alex said. Kara then looked at Lena and saw that she was also about to cry. The blonde then took Lena's hand and lead her to the bathroom to talk privately. When they got there they were both staring at the floor.

"Why'd you bring me in here?" Lena asked, wanting to break the silence.

"I needed to say some things that no one would be able to hear. First off, will you leave this city in two days or just not talk to me? Second, if you are leaving it better be the best goodbye on this planet.. And if you just won't talk to me, you have to give me something so that when I'm upset I can just stare at it and think of you. Lastly, there's one thing that I haven't done that I really want to do," Kara admitted. Lena stayed quiet for a few seconds, wondering if she was going to continue or not. When Kara didn't, she knew it was her turn to speak.

"I'll be leaving the city.. No use just staying here and being miserable. I can't promise that it'll be the best goodbye on Earth because it will be painful for both of us. But I will give you something anyway, even though it wasn't on the terms you said. Only because I want something of yours too. What is it that you've always wanted?" Lena asked.

"Seeing your room. I've never seen it, but I keep dreaming that one day I will.. Except that if you're leaving, I'll never be able to," Kara stated. The raven haired girl stared at the blonde with so much compassion, she began to cry. That was when Kara walked over and wrapped her arms around her and laid her head on her shoulder. They were both crying at this point, but had enough strength to back away and look into each other's eyes.

"You'll always be my first friend, Kara Danvers. I'll never forget you. Or that adorable face of yours. I may not be leaving yet, but I just want to try and tell you everything before I do leave.. In a way, you were always mine. And now you'll have yourself," Lena said. Kara was speechless at this point trying to find the words to say. Those words never came so instead she leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and walked out the bathroom door, tears falling with every step. Lena caught up with her though and grabbed her arm gently. The blonde was facing her, shock all over her face.

"You don't get to kiss my cheek and walk out on me when I'm just standing in the middle of the bathroom wondering why. So now I'm asking.." Kara sighed and stepped closer.

"It should have been obvious," Kara whispered. She turned away for the second time and wasn't stopped by Lena. The raven haired girl watched her walk away with a huge smile on her face.

'I definitely have to have the best goodbye for her,' Lena thought.


	12. Goodbye, Lena

Kara hasn't seen Lena since she kissed her on the cheek, and quite frankly she didn't want to see her at all. Not until it was time to say goodbye. At least today Lena would be leaving, but the blonde didn't know when or what the Luthor was planning. Meanwhile, Lena was in her room getting everything perfect for when Kara arrived. She had the place redecorated with the blonde's favorite colors around the room, but made sure to keep the ceiling the same and had the telescope outside. There was a necklace on her dresser as well that she was going to give Kara before she left. It was the only jewelry that really reflected herself. Suddenly her phone was beeping with a code. Lena reached into her pocket and read the message: When will you be leaving? Lena sighed, while staring at the message. Part of her wanted to stay for Kara's sake, but she knew it was better to just leave altogether.

She then typed 7-5-1 into the phone that translated to: In two hours. That was enough time to get everything situated in the room before she would arrive. This was going to be the best goodbye in the universe, Lena was positive of that.

An hour after, someone was knocking on Lena's door. It didn't take a mastermind to figure out that Kara was on the other side. The raven haired girl had a smile on her face as she opened the door, but it faded when she saw how distraught the blonde was.

"I still can't believe you aren't changing your mind. It's almost like you just really don't"- Kara stopped halfway through her prepared speech when she entered Lena's room and looked around. She was fascinated with the ceiling, like she knew she would be and saw the telescope right after that. As she went outside, Lena followed behind her and stayed quiet. The blonde was sitting to get eye level with the eyepiece. Her hand was placed gently on the nob so that if she couldn't see the moon she could zoom in a little more. The blonde's blue eyes were shining in amazement as she focused in on the moon. When she was done observing she got up and went back inside, still not wanting to say anything just yet. Only because Kara thought if she spoke now, she'd be crying after the third word got out. Lena was standing over by her bed, looking at the floor.

"I thought that this was supposed to be the best goodbye ever.. especially since your Lena Luthor for crying out loud!" Kara exclaimed. Lena stayed still a moment kind of taken aback by what she had said. She quickly recovered though and went by the wall and pressed her hand in a specific spot that began glowing.

"Welcome, Lena Luthor," the door said as it swung open, revealing a small secure location that held different drawings of Superman, the House of El symbol, and Kara. There was also a picture that had a message written on it, but Kara couldn't really see what was on it. As she walked closer she realized that the drawings were all done throughout the years.

"Every time that I came over, you'd always have some sort of picture of Superman in your room that you forgot to hide when I was over. I acted like I didn't even notice the one's you forgot because I knew you'd apologize. But I get it. He means something to people and you're always going to believe in him. Lex will always be in my thoughts, but he'll never be the brother I once knew. I thought that since I was leaving that you'd want to see these. With the different varieties of the symbol, I thought you'd might like them. Even if they don't necessarily have the same message as "Hope", I think they do," Lena explained. Kara had a huge smile on her face and walked over to her.

"You amaze me every time I see you. It will just be boring not being amazed by you anymore.. Or seeing you smile. You make my day when you smile. But you leave in about ten minutes so I should probably wrap this up before I cry while still in your room, huh?" Kara sniffled. Lena looked into her eyes and nodded. That's when Kara reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a letter that also had bracelet on top of it. The raven haired girl opened up the letter and read it's contents.

Dear Lena,

I keep thinking about what you said that day in the bathroom.. About me kind of being yours in a sense. Is it because I have been your only friend, or is it more than that? We've grown and matured so much since the day we met. Especially you. To be honest, I think you used to hate me. Until you got to fully understand that no matter what, I'd always be there for you. You're my only friend, and now we'll both have no one. In a way, you were mine as well.

Love, Kara Danvers

Lena looked up with tears in her eyes and gave Kara a heartfelt hug. She couldn't talk or even form the words she wanted so instead she went to her dresser and picked up the necklace she had gotten for Kara. It was blue and red and had the logo that was also seen on the mouse from the computer in the library. She thought it would be the perfect thing to remember her by. Since it was one day going to be her corporation. As soon as Lex was out of the picture.

Kara looked at it carefully and realized that it could open. Inside it had a picture of them taken a week ago when they were at the park laughing their heads off. Lena stood by watching her, but then looked at the time. 'Three minutes until I'm gone," Lena thought. As if Kara had read her mind she wasn't smiling at this point and was to the point of tears. So she walked over and was face-to-face with Lena and before she was about to change her mind she placed her hands on both sides of her face and kissed her. Before Lena could react the blonde had already backed away. "Goodbye," Kara whispered as she turned around and walked out the door.


	13. Eight Years Later

**Lena's POV**

It has been eight years since I've last seen Kara. I've kept tabs on her for several years now. Always knowing how she's doing. I got recent information that she now works at CatCo. With everything else that's complicated in my life, I'm glad that our companies are very close. It wasn't until two years ago that I had moved to National City and making a name for myself with the L-Corp company; trying to have my name in a better light. I was kind of surprised that she hadn't even come to visit. But then again, she had most likely blocked out anything that had to do with me from her life. I would have done the same thing if I was in her shoes.

I was surprised to find out that Superman had a cousin though. Supergirl made headlines a year ago when Alex was on a trip to Geneva when it was heard that the plane was going to crash soon, and the superhero arrived just in time to save the day.

I wasn't in National City during that point in my life due to some personal errands that needed to be done. Honestly I was glad to see that she had been making headlines for quite some time now. I've been wanting to speak with Supergirl in person because I don't want any complications between us. It's still chaos whenever my name is mentioned, and I don't need more people to think that I am exactly like Lex. He's been in jail for four years, and I still haven't made it a priority to go and see him.

"Ms. Luthor, there's a Kara Danvers here to see you. Should I send her away?"

Hearing my receptionist mention the blonde had me snap out of my thoughts and quickly pressed the button that confirmed her request. It felt like an eternity had passed as I waited to see her walk into my office. As I saw Kara finally arrive, she looked like she was extremely nervous to see me. Without even a second thought; I stood from my chair and walked over to her. (I didn't want this interaction to be awkward). She gave me her warm smile and stayed in the doorway for several seconds.

"I have been debating on whether or not I should see you for the longest time. Alex told me awhile ago that you made a name for yourself and were rising from the darkness of your past. I just didn't ever come see you because I never knew what to say. Everything is very different than how it was when we were kids. I am different," Kara explained while looking away from me as her last words left her lips. A moment had passed as I let her words sink in. So she didn't even know I have been here until Alex said something. But even then she didn't want to come and see me.

I studied her carefully. She is definitely not how I remember her. She had become more mature, almost like she had never been that young girl I had connected with all those years smile on the other hand was still as pure and warm as ever. She also seemed very nervous to be in the presence of me. Hell, I'm nervous just looking at her and knowing how far she's gone. We are not the people we were back then, but they are still a part of us.

"Kara, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I had plenty of opportunities to see you as well. Instead, I watched from a distance. There's been times where I have felt like you forgot that I was ever in your life many years ago. But you being here shows that you have not forgotten our past," I said. She looked like she was about to say something, but instead walked up to me and gave me a hug. I stood still for a moment.. letting it sink in that her arms were in fact around me. After a few seconds I gave in and hugged her back. Relishing in her comfort. It had been a long time since I've had a touching moment like this. Kara backed away, realizing that the hug was a little longer than she anticipated.

"I'm so sorry. I should have asked before hugging you. You probably have a busy day and here I am taking all of your precious time away from-"

"Kara, breathe. I'm free for the rest of the evening. You have not taken any of my time. Besides, we haven't seen each other in eight years. I'm sure there's a lot to catch up on. I mean with Supergirl rising up, I'm sure CatCo has a lot to report on," I interjected. At the mention of the female hero, I noticed her tense up and start to blush.

"So you've been keeping up with everything I see. Didn't know a Luther would be so interested in a Super," Kara joked. I rolled my eyes in response. Not really wanting my last name to enter this conversation. She had noticed my discomfort and quickly started to apologize.

"I know you meant no harm. But other people still believe that I'm going to be just like Lex soon enough. Even with all the good my corporation has done. I kind of want to just ignore reality for a bit and hear more about what you've been through. And in return you'll get to hear more about my past and what's happened with me," I said. Kara seemed hesitant at first, almost like she didn't really want to tell me all that I've missed. Which I totally understood since it was most likely that she pushed me from her mind to keep herself focused instead of constantly worrying about me. After all, I had left with my mother and Kara had seen firsthand the type of person she was. I sat patiently, letting her take a second to compose herself before she opened up about her past.

"There is honestly not much to tell really.. After you left I kind of kept to myself. No one really talked to me due to the fact we had known each other for… what eight years? So Alex would have me just eat lunch with her. She knew how devastated I was; watching you leave. And she never wanted me to be like that again. Even though I need to experience things for myself and not have anyone shelter me from everything. High school went by in a blur. I never had any real connections with people..." Kara had paused there for a second, looking into my eyes one moment and then staring elsewhere a moment after.

I kept silent at this point though, not wanting to interrupt her thoughts. She was this confident woman when she walked into my office and now she was the young Kara I remembered well. A quiet sigh escaped from her as she looked into my eyes once again.

"No one would ever be Lena Luthor, and because of that I only kept to myself not really wanting to forget about everything we had been through together. However, I did forget about you. It was in the later high school years and also with college. I couldn't focus if all I wondered about was you. It wasn't until I looked at my old things that I found that old picture of us laughing at the park a week before you had to leave. With that picture, I also came across those pictures you drew, as well as that necklace you gave me in those last precious moments we had together," Kara confessed. Silence lingered for several minutes as I tried to form the words I so desperately needed to say, but those words never came. I instead looked the other way and walked over to my desk. "Could you leave now, Kara? There are things that I need to think about. You'll hear about what I have gone through at a later date. As I'm sure this won't be our last conversation with one another," I said; my voice breaking. I could tell she wanted to say something, but I heard her walk towards the door and opened it… a few minutes passed before I heard it close behind her.


End file.
